User talk:Aida Otterock
Hello Adia Otterock! welcome to Redwall Wiki Sambrook the otter 00:43, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks I've really been enjoying it! Oh, and nice to meet you! Aida Otterock 00:34, 20 September 2008 (UTC) nice to meet you to. Sambrook the otter 00:43, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome --LordTBT Talk! 03:12, 20 September 2008 (UTC) your welcome and thanks--Aida Otterock 12:35, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Glad you liked Red Tide. Your the first person to respond to it, and it's good to know that someone likes it. Some random redwall fan Talk! 15:34, 20 September, 2008 Your fanfic story. The writing system on this wiki is wierd. Every new line indents naturally, and those boxes show up when you use the spacebar too much. When you type new lines, you (Turn on 'edit page and look at my comment.') You don't do this. You do this. See, you skip a line. It's wierd, I know, but that's just how it works. By the way, I fixed all of those stupid boxes on your story. Keep it up! I like it a lot! Some random redwall fan Talk! 16:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) hey thanks i'll remember the box thing and I'm glad you liked it. I hope you write more on Red Tide I was really enjoying it! Aida Otterock 18:24, 21 September 2008 (UTC) you? You put it on there? ah ha ha ha! Thank you so much! I've been wondering how to put it up, thanks again, Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:25, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Huh? thank you but I really dont exactly know what your talking about--Aida Otterock 02:53, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Fan Fic I was wondering how my story got from that list onto the regular page. I am very happy that you put it on there Your welcome --Aida Otterock 23:23, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Please!!! Oh please dont delete your story!!! I really love it, and I'm sure not the only one. You write incredably too!! If you want, I can give you some easy writing tips. Only if you want though. I want to impede on your personal writing style. Keep going. :) --Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Ha ha ha, Thanks! Thank you Aida! it is great to have that kind of encouragement! Sambrook the otter Talk! 02:28, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Your welcome Everyone's comments on many things continue to amaze me keep it up! I find myself struggling for a good comment to respond with! It's fun!Aida Otterock 00:14, 6 October 2008 (UTC) More otters The more otters, the merrier Love fan fic awesome story Zaran Rhulain Talk! 03:44, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ??? Ok so my best friend wants to join Redwall Wiki but every time she gets on it always tries to give her a computer virus so yeah its all weird but um yeah... anyway it never happens to me but does anyone know how she can fix that--Aida Otterock 00:15, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Have your friend get her computer checked out, its most likely she has a virus that activates on certain random pages Zaran Rhulain Talk! 00:17, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Alright thnx ill tell her to do that when she finally does get an account her username will probably be really weird so beware you may fall over laughing or you may just think she is really weird... im serious --Aida Otterock 00:20, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Doesn't matter, she'll be made welcome any ways xD Zaran Rhulain Talk! 00:21, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Cool Wiley will be happy to know that --Aida Otterock 00:33, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Awesome story I love the update you just did for Jude Ethulia. You can really see how troubled the Abbess is. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 00:59, 11 October 2008 (UTC) thnx cool im glad you liked it i wanted some one who gets overreacted easily and then becomes miserable with it and i have a hard time with mole talk so thats why i put there is no foremole and later on the moles are gonna leave when the war starts--Aida Otterock 01:29, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Makes sence. Cant wait to see how Jude rescues Whiplash. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 01:37, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Oh yes! Whiplash he's probably going to be my favorite character cause hes short strong has a unusually long tail is quiet and has a strange sense of humor a little bit like me except with a tail... but oh well--Aida Otterock 01:40, 11 October 2008 (UTC)